Un père n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit
by Litany Riddle
Summary: John a une piste, qui d'autre qu'Oncle Bobby pour garder les enfants ? OS sur la notion de parentalité.


**Disclaimers** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Bêtalectrice** : **Ishtar205** (merci ma chérie)

 **Note** : Ce OS n'aurait jamais été posté si **Barjy** ne me l'avait pas fortement conseillé, merci à elle !

* * *

 **Un père n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit.**

Bobby était rentré d'une banale chasse au fantôme à l'aube, il n'avait que peu dormi, encore hanté par les visages des deux petites filles qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver lors d'une chasse récente... Bien sûr il avait tué le monstre et ainsi empêché d'agir encore. Mais tous les innocents qu'ils sauvaient dans leur métier... ce n'était jamais assez.

Il avait bu toute la matinée et s'était finalement effondré. Ce furent les aboiements de son dogue qui le réveillèrent en fin d'après-midi. Il entendit une voiture se garer devant le perron. Il se leva de son fauteuil, courbaturé, se demandant un vague instant ce qui se passait. Il jeta un oeil par la fenêtre et reconnu tout de suite la belle voiture de collection noire : John Winchester, sa fameuse Impala, ses enfants, et sa vengeance venaient de débarquer chez lui. "Damit !" jura-t-il. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça !

Il alla ouvrir la porte.

-Oncle Bobby ! S'exclama une petite voix claire tandis que Dean se jetait sur lui et enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille.

Bobby tapota la tête blonde et s'agenouilla, posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant.

-C'est bon de te revoir fiston. Ce que tu as grandi !

Dans la cour, John libérait Sam de son siège bébé, et le petit garçon alla directement dire bonjour au chien en trottinant.

-Dean ! Surveille ton frère ! S'exclama John, qui prit deux sacs de sport dans le coffre, et un objet que Bobby ne reconnut pas mais dont une prise électrique tomba et traina par terre tandis que John montait les marches.

-Salut Bobby !

Il avait l'air pressé et tendu, et ne prit pas la peine de sourire. Bobby n'avait vu John sourire que très peu de fois, et à chaque fois, il avait les yeux fixés sur ses enfants... Son regard se faisait très doux pendant quelques instants, puis il redevenait dur et froid. Tel était celui qu'il offrait au monde depuis que sa femme était morte.

-Salut John. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Je pars pour le Canada, j'ai besoin que tu me garde les enfants, déclara le jeune père sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

-QUOI ?! S'exclama Bobby. Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu n'as pas pu trouver de nounou ?!

-Non... Pas le temps et tu étais sur la route... écoute, je te le revaudrai...

-Je ne vois pas comment !

John tiqua et cette fois-ci lança un regard implorant à Bobby.

-Ecoute... Ce n'est pas une simple chasse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Demanda Bobby, plus calme.

Les yeux de John semblèrent briller plus que d'habitude.

-Je suis sur une piste... murmura-t-il.

Bobby le regarda, pendant que John soutenait son regard sans broncher, la mâchoire crispée. Il soupira et baissa les yeux, se grattant l'arrière de la tête dessous sa casquette.

-D'accord. Très bien, je vais garder tes mômes, lâcha-t-il d'un ton bourru.

-Merci Bobby.

John posa les sacs par terre dans l'entrée.

-Leur affaires sont dedans, il y a des vêtements propres pour la semaine. Le gros c'est celui de Sam, les couches sont dedans, Dean t'expliquera. Et... tiens, prends ça.

John lui colla dans les bras l'appareil électrique.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Bobby, l'examinant avec curiosité en se demandant ce que John avait encore inventé pour débusquer les monstres.

John eut l'air surpris et le dévisagea :

-C'est un chauffe-biberon.

Bobby se sentit immédiatement idiot, et un peu inconfortable. Il grommela dans sa barbe quelque chose d'inintelligible.

-Dean sait comment ça marche. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, toutes les instructions sont dans le carnet noir... J'y vais Bobby, à dans quelques jours !

Bobby acquiesça, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas être confronté à l'idée qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il annonce à des enfants qu'ils étaient orphelins, et s'occuper de l'administratif...

John lui donna une grande tape dans le dos et le gratifia d'un vrai sourire franc, puis rejoignit ses fils. Sam riait aux éclats : il était en train de se faire lécher le visage à grand coups de langue par le chien, pendant que Dean grattait celui-ci avec les deux mains.

-Non de... ! John éloigna le bébé du gros chien affectueux et sermonna Dean : Je t'avais dit de le surveiller ! Ne le laisse pas jouer avec le chien il pourrait se faire mordre.

-Attila est inoffensif, intervint Bobby, déjà irrité par l'attitude de John envers l'aîné de ses garçons.

John lui lança un regard indéfinissable, puis un genoux à terre, posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean et accrocha son regard.

-On fait comme on a dit d'accord ? Je reviendrai bientôt, je te confie ton frère. Prends bien soin de lui.

Le gamin opina vivement de la tête. Son père prit Sammy dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, le nez enfoui dans les bouclettes brunes et souples. Il le garda quelques instants serré contre lui, Sam babillait. Il le reposa et Dean lui prit la main quand John remonta dans l'Impala. Elle démarra, et Sam agita sa petite main pour dire au revoir, sous les encouragements de Dean qui faisait la même chose.

C'était un spectacle qui briserait le coeur de n'importe qui, et Bobby en voulut à John de le lui imposer, et de l'avoir créé. Beaucoup de chasseurs de leur connaissance pensaient comme lui que John aurait dû accorder plus de temps à ses enfants, et moins à la chasse. Mais très peu osaient lui dire en face... John Winchester avait une façon d'en imposer, drapé dans sa douleur. Tous les chasseurs avaient atterri dans cette vie de misère à cause d'événements dramatiques, et ce qui était arrivé à John ne comptait certes pas parmi les pires histoires : après tout il avait encore ses fils, et personne ne l'avait obligé à manger les intestins de sa femme... Mais il se dégageait de Winchester une dignité rare, une aura impressionnante... La paternité y était probablement pour quelque chose, ainsi que son état d'ex marine. En plus il était très beau ; les gens beaux impressionnent et ne se rendent pas compte à quel point ils ont la vie facile. Rien que pour enquêter sur une affaire être séduisant était un atout...

Il était jeune et nouveau dans le milieu mais déjà très respecté, voire admiré. Il faisait un peu peur aussi, et Bobby se félicitait d'être son ami plutôt que son ennemi. Cependant il devinait de futures disputes entre eux... Il n'aimait pas sa façon d'élever ses enfants et tous les deux étaient de fortes têtes même si Bobby savait mettre de l'eau dans son vin quand il le fallait. John, lui, ne pardonnait jamais, ne laissait aucune marge d'erreur aux gens, il était control freak, comme le montrait son coffre d'armes organisé à la perfection. Il ne lâchait jamais rien. Ça en faisait un excellent chasseur, mais un piètre compagnon en toutes autres choses...

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites d'un bon dîner, les enfants ? Demanda Bobby pour briser ce moment triste. Je dois avoir des frites, des nuggets de poulet avec de la sauce aux cranberries, et des glaces pour le dessert.

Dean sourit, essuya une larme furtive avec sa manche. Sam regardait ce monsieur avec de grands yeux intimidés, se cachant derrière Dean. L'aîné lui prit la main et lui parla doucement :

-Tout va bien Sammy. Tu le connais, c'est Oncle Bobby ! Tu te souviens d'Oncle Bobby ? Il est très gentil. Viens.

Le petit hésita un instant, jeta un coup d'oeil au gros chien, puis suivit son grand frère, et quand il fut devant lui, fixa Bobby de ses grands yeux innocents. Puis il lui sourit et Bobby sentit son coeur fondre dans sa poitrine. Le chasseur présentait qu'il allait mettre beaucoup, beaucoup d'eau dans son vin avec John Winchester...


End file.
